Hell
by Duquesa
Summary: Uma curta demonstração do que aconteceu muitos anos atrás para que Mick Jagger escrevesse a música "Angie". Slash. Mick Jagger/David Bowie. R - Menção de drogas.


Não existe **NADA** confirmada falando que o David Bowie não gosta dos Zeppelin, isso é fruto da minha imaginação fértil

* * *

Levantei-me calmamente, indo em direção à porta de madeira, tranquei-a e coloquei sua chave encima do balcão, notando que ali tinham algumas gavetas. Fui á elas e comecei a vasculhá-las.

Um quarto de Hotel, ótimo lugar para se enfiar com o vocalista da segunda banda mais falada do ano. A primeira eram os Beatles, mas como eles realmente não me interessavam, resolvi me _entreter_ com um dos outros. Tirei minha camiseta roxa e a joguei no chão, notando que o ar condicionado dali havia pifado. Continue a vasculhar, procurando injeções com doses de vidas, ou, como os jornais desse ano diziam, _"ácido"_. Não adiantava, só encontrei papéis, e mais papéis de contratos fechados, fotos, chaveiros, Lp's... Onde Jagger havia as colocado? O fitei, percebendo sua calma, enquanto fumava um cigarro. Caminhei lentamente até a janela ao lado da cama, e coloquei a mão com a chave fora da própria, ameaçando nos trancar, assim, não tendo como sairmos de lá de dentro. Certo, não adiantou muito, mas a intenção valeu.

— O que está fazendo? –ele questionou, mas ainda com aquela calma irritante, dando outra tragada em seu cigarro. O ignorei, ele sabia do que estava falando, lógico que sabia! — o que está fazendo? –perguntou de novo, agora, apagando o cigarro na cabeceira de marfim, deixando-a marcada. Soltara o ar que até então, mantivera-se preso nos pulmões. — tudo bem, eles estão na cabeceira, pegue e me dê uma. –se jogou por completo sobre a cama, bagunçando os edredons tão perfeitamente arrumados pela camareira.

Peguei a chave e guardei no bolso, sorri forçadamente, voltando à cabeceira, caçando minha _heroína_. Aquela mesma que me deixará alguns minutos fora de órbita, num planeta belo, que nenhum pecado realmente fosse doloroso. Encontrei duas injeções, joguei uma no seu lado da cama, juntamente com um elástico – para amarrar em seu braço – e um pedaço de pano, caso ele fosse fraco e precisasse morder algo.

Meus pensamentos, às vezes, me enganavam. O que eu achava? Que ele era um garotinho de 15 anos que nunca usou drogas da vida? Realmente, meus pensamentos não andavam muito seguros.

Ele amarrou o elástico no próprio braço e preparou a injeção. Soltando novamente o ar dos pulmões - percebi então que era uma mania – e ele disse:

— Tenho dó de você. –continuou seco. — tenho dó de Angie. Você irá para o inferno. –antes mesmo de terminar o que fazia, apertar o elástico entre meus braços, comecei a rir, em um tom debochado.

Ele não tinha noção de simplesmente o que eram "inferno" e "Angie" para mim. Jagger deveria ser mudo, faria um bem para a humanidade. Mas não me precipitei em responder nada grosseiro, logo ele estaria mais doce que mel, com o efeito da droga. Aquilo sim, eu poderia chamar de verdadeira ironia.

Injetei – quase ao mesmo instante que ele – em minha veias o líquido. Uma tontura prévia tomou conta de mim e sentei em seu lado na cama. Em segundos, o mundo girou, e eu soube que nessas voltas do mundo, se passaram segundos, e soube também que o efeito estava tomando conta de mim. Uma mão fina e gelada tocou meus braços, e logo o dobo da mão começou a rir em um ataque de risos desenfreado. Ri juntamente, é claro, tirando suas mãos do meu braço, o vendo escorregar para o chão, fiz o mesmo, me sentindo um pouco fraco.

— Não suporto os Zeppelin! –disse, rindo, me jogando sobre o tapete.

— Não suporto Yoko. – ele riu junto se se encostando às minhas canelas. Agora ele estava doce demais. Realmente Jagger não tinha um meio termo. Ele parou de rir por alguns minutos, e me levantei olhando fixo para ele, disse: — acredita realmente no inferno, querido? –o deixei sobre o chão, esperando sua resposta, aquela que veio entre risos e soluços, ou gaguejamentos, ainda não sabia decifrar muito bem.

— Acredito no bem e no mal. –sorriu. — ou no céu, e inferno. –me joguei novamente, sentindo efeito da heroína me corroer de uma forma tão perfeita, tão deliciosa.

Depois de um bom tempo caído sobre o chão admirando a lâmpada forte do quarto, disse, tomando fôlego:

— Vou comentar... Não existe céu nem inferno, acredite. –ri, me encostando perto dele, e logo senti suas unhas quase nulas arranharem a pele das minhas costas, fazendo um arrepio subir por todo meu corpo. Ele se aproximou mais, atacando meus lábios, que o aceitaram. Seus lábios causando mais arrepios daqueles, sentidos há minutos atrás.

"_Eu sabia que sua boca serviria para alguma coisa!_"

Enquanto a teoria do inferno, posso dizer que é exatamente como a situação que estou; drogado, louco e na cama – no chão na verdade – com outro homem. Improvável, surreal. Mesmo não ligando nem um pouco para isso. Bom... Se existir, espero que ele esteja de portas para me aceitar – a mim e á meus pecados.


End file.
